SEA Math and Science
The Silver Eyed Angel Universe strives to be as realistic as possible in regards to its concepts. In other words, anything independent of supernatural substances (Yoki, Aether) is intended to act as they would in real life. These supernatural substances are governed by rules as well. This page will serve as a loose culmination of some of the less obvious, and sometimes unstated sciences, rules, and formulas throughout the story. Yoki Yoki, although a supernatural element, behaves predictably in a variety of situations. Taken from Yoki: What is Yoki? In "The silver eyed angel", yoki is a fragment of another higher dimension, the void, a dimension existing above the real world's 4 dimensions (length, breadth, height, time). Yoki's possibilities are limitless. A number of these infinite possibilities "intersect" with reality, allowing pieces of yoki to exist within the confines of reality (and allows for pieces to enter into existence or be removed from existence). When brought into reality, a lower dimension, it can change a portion of reality, warping it in some way. Yoki is equivalent to raw energy and is a fundamental part of the world of "the silver eyed angel". Like energy, it is indestructible, only capable of existing or changing form. Yoki also has a potential like energy. Yoki can change reality a certain amount, depending on its quality and quantity (see below). Yoki has been used to violate the laws of physics "magically", most notably when it violates the conservation of mass, transforming its energy into mass for Awakened forms and later, removing mass upon reverting to smaller human forms. Other violations include individual specific Abilities, which create phenomenon impossible under normal conditions as a result of some of yoki's "energy potential" being spent on altering the natural state of reality. Properties of Yoki Yoki works on the process of equivalent exchange. To change a part of reality, yoki must expend a certain amount of its observational prowess into changing what is sees. Similarly, when yoki devours a substance, yoki replaces it exactly how it was by taking on its properties, again, an equivalent exchange. Any Yoki existing in reality emits a Yoki aura For all beings except for Naturally born hybrids (not awakened), a being with yoki has a Y.I.D. Silver reserves, or possibly only Constance, have no Y.I.D., as they essentially already are awakened beings in body and cannot awaken a second time. Naturally born awakened usually have two Y.I.D., one animal, one plant, sometimes, but not always, relating to the Y.I.D. of its parents. All beings with yoki fall under a subclass. A being may be aligned with multiple subclasses, but only the most dominant class becomes the class that the being's ability falls under. Yoki and Time Although yoki "feeds" on time, the events of the past, present, and future of reality are already defined (time notwithstanding), and cannot be changed by even yoki. The events that occur with respect to changing time will be the same, because at a given point in time, regardless of what has happened or been changed by yoki, reality will have looked a certain way, making it 100% predictable, given the right means. Unlike humans, Yoki users season as they grow older. With growing age, yoki grows stronger allowing to develop new abilities or simply cover up weaknesses. Seasoning can be seen as growth rings, one being added each year the being in question has been yoki-imbued. The strength of a yoki-user is measured by their seasoning, or the time that the yoki has had to create an armor around its master's soul. The more seasoning, the more complex the armor and the stronger the user. Yoki's seasoning can be sped up by devouring (voracity) and mentally digesting (see below) other sources of yoki, increasing quantity. Yoki's Corruption Process When yoki comes in contact with anything containing time (all real matter), it creates a shade. All yoki-using beings can be thought of as the infinite sum of an infinite number of infinitesimally small shades, each shade existing as an infinitesimally small piece of time. When yoki first contacts an infinitely small piece of time, it merges (creates a contract and bond) with it, obtaining its properties, and thus, gains an infinitely small quantity which immediately becomes quality as the yoki takes on the object's properties (shaping and differentiating it from raw yoki). When the first shade contacts an object, it devours the object's time fully or in part, removing it from existence. By yoki's equivalent exchange, a second shade is born from the time that was devoured. However, this new shade that enters the real world immediately (in 0 time) merges with the first shade (merging essentially is the combining of multiple shades into a single one). However, the quality of the first shade is infinitely larger than the second shade (an infinitesimal amount (something) versus the second shade's absolute 0 quality (nothing)) and thus, a perfect merge is formed, with the second shade taking on all the properties of the first shade and adding on its quantity. This process is repeated infinitely as yoki proliferates and is the reason why each shade cannot change once created and has one single set of possibilities for future growth rather than an infinite amount (each of the shades, had they been the first, would have become the dominant shade). This entire process takes zero time, but the entire corruption process may take some finite amount of time, as there are still an infinite amount of pieces needing to be corrupted/devoured over an infinite amount of time (as time does not exist for yoki). The time taken for yoki to corrupt a finite amount of matter is referred to as a being's rate of seasoning and is dependent on a variety of factors. However, unless a being is an ascended angel (where it no longer needs to eat and has 0 time acting on it), a being can still be influenced by merging with an outside finite source of time (see below). Such sources include food eaten by awakened ones and other sources of yoki (as each yoki piece devoured an infinitesimal fragment of time, thus, possessing time that can be devoured as well). These sources, when devoured/converted into shades, have a net finite amount of quality and upon merging with another finite quality source of yoki, produce a being that is the combination of the two pieces merged together (see below for the mechanics behind merging). It is for this reason that awakened in Mucha are capable of gaining poisons from devouring poisonous animals and why voracity (see below), particularly of high-quality foods, produces mental instability from the merging of two dissimilar sources of yoki. Yoki Phenomenon: Melding and Voracity Yoki is universally compatible with itself, leading to a wide variety of unusual situations. Particular yoki-using beings exist as egos recorded into yoki. Melding two sources of yoki together causes the two parts to become one, more powerful being, which has properties of both parties (it should be noted that due to incompatibility, the resultant may be effectively weaker than either of its original parts). Melding can be done on the physical level to produce bodily changes. However, melding also can occur on the mental level, in which the mind of one being is swayed or altered or given new memories or emotions from the undominant part of the meld. This mental melding is practically permanent (removing it would require the yoki to be ripped apart, which can only be done to a limited extent by Eternals). In some cases, the soul of a being can be completely destroyed, or completely merged together. This abandonment of all ego is the purest form of love and is the only way for fully ascended beings to grow stronger. Sometimes, the ego of each fragment of yoki can remain after melding, putting a strain on the dominant mind. If the dominant mind isn't strong enough, it will succumb, become unable to recognize itself, and turn into a corrupt being. If one yoki thinks exactly like another type of yoki, they are the same yoki by yoki's universality, a property that soul-linkers and ascended angels use to add to themselves. The body of a yoki-user is anything corrupted by its yoki, and multiple yokis can inhabit the same body, exerting their control over it proportionately to their strength. Yoki be used to split apart bodies and minds. Bodies can exist in multiple forms, and a mind can control parts of the body, even if they aren't physically/neurally connected to the brain of the user. Multiple personalities can be formed from yoki which can, themselves, become unique individuals (or alter-egos). Yoki can be split into small pieces, containing a specific property it has copied and become one with, and often, can switch or give these pieces to other sources of yoki. These pieces are typically skills and techniques, although physical traits and memories can be swapped as well. Yoki can get stronger by assimilating similar sources of yoki (small to no difference in ego). The smaller the difference in ego, the greater the love between the two sources, and the greater the ability to synchronize between the sources become. If the sources become so close to each other, they will undergo melding and become one source. Sometimes, this melding can occur between two sources of greatly differing ego, although it requires effort and energy to do (energy=quantity=seasoning=time=less hate). The greater the difference in ego/mindset, the more seasoning is required (and the more painful it is). Most beings do not truly merge with each other but forcefully/hatefully suppress each other, leading to a division of power and resulting in weakness. The minds of beings in such a relationship are at odds with each other, and do not recognize each the other as the same being. In cases like these, when two yoki-sources are merged, sources of higher qualities, which have more of a being's mind and soul preserved, take dominance over beings of lesser qualities. Lesser qualities always provide an influence on a higher-quality source unless the higher-quality source is from an ascended angel (which has essentially infinite quality and completely overpowers the lower-quality source in a complete, one-sided merge). However, if the quality of the lesser yoki is small enough, the merge will essentially produce a mental digestion, creating one being with the mind and soul of the dominant power with the combined quantity of both pieces. Excessive voracity, particularly of high-quality materials, causes multiple personality disorders and mental instability as fragments of the devoured pieces start building up and influencing the dominant mind. SEA Math Quality and Quantity As mentioned earlier, any being can be thought of as a Soul Linked infinite sum of infinitesimally small shades. The number of these shades is a being's Quantity, the net total amount of existence/time a being has devoured. Quality is essentially how well the yoki has bonded to whatever it has touched. It can be thought of as density. Higher quality techniques warp reality more, producing a much greater affect than low-quality techniques, although they often require a greater quantity to use. By sacrificing quantity/time/product of hatred, more quality is created in exchange. Essentially, quantity is how many shades have banded together to create a being, while quality is essentially the density of the shade, how much/well each of the shades can be used as energy. Guide: +=addition -=subtraction *=multiplication /=division ^=exponentiation Σ=Summation d()-differential or derivative in context Underlined formulas are particularly important Proof 1: Formula for a Shade's Strength quantity=sum of constituent shades=sum of time=sum of reality (see above) quality=density of corruption=how well the yoki has merged with the object it contacted '''(see above) '''quantity*quality=amount of reality corrupted by yoki (see above) amount of reality corrupted by yoki*skills conversion rate=a being's strength (in terms of raw ability to corrupt reality, not combat strength) Skills conversion rate=change in reality produced / reality (devoured time) needed. Since yoki works on equivalent exchange, this is always 1''' for any skill. Therefore, '''quality*quantity=amount corrupted=power of a shade in terms of ability to warp reality. Proof 2: Derivation of Power Formulas Here, I will define quality to be L%, the percent of the soul that is love (by definition), and quantity to be K''' So '''quality*quantity=L%*K Seasoning is a continual process, in which a yoki-using being converts time into a usable form to get stronger. All shades naturally season and, if left to their own devices, will eventually season into eternals and cease seasoning. A shade's quantity turns into quality when seasoning occurs (seasoning is the quantity turning into quality/new skills). When a shade's quantity reaches its maximum (Kmax), the being has 100% love in its soul and has reached its maximum potential possible. K/Kmax (the maximum amount of quantity a shade can have (the quantity it would have if it seasoned to its limits))=L%/1=L% By proportions, and because the being's seasoning is used to improve its quality until the quality reaches 100%, the equation below is the link between quantity (K) and quality (L%) K=L%*Kmax quality*quantity=L%*K=(L%^2)*Kmax=(K^2)/Kmax Using the underlined formulas, it becomes clear that as a shade nears 100% love, or approaches its maximum seasoning possible, the rate of change in strength should be much higher than when it is lower (proved later). Since L% or K (depending on which formula used) is squared, higher values of either of the two leads to a far greater value squared than a lower value squared. Proof 3, Formula for a Being's Strength Since a being can be thought of as a Soul Linked amalgamation of an ability, skills, and techniques (and a body), the being's power can be thought of as the sum of each of its pieces' ability to warp reality. To properly evaluate a being's strength, the net effect of each of a being's constituent pieces/shades must be summed, since a being's quantity and quality are not uniform throughout their skillset, and some parts/skills may be more powerful than others. So although 2 beings may have the same seasoning, the net ability to warp reality may be different. power of a being in terms of ability to warp reality= Σ power of constituent shades in terms of ability to warp reality= Σ quality*quantity As shown earlier, each skill/shade within a being has its own maximum quantity associated with it, the amount of time required to unlock it's capability and its techniques. The seasoning required for a being to become an Eternal by time alone is the sum of these individual seasoning maximums: Σ Kmax(skills)=Kmax1+Kmax2+...+Kmaxn=Kmax (total) (will now just be referred to as Kmax for the being) By definition: Σ K(skills)=K(total) Using weighted averages, the being's total love can be computed as well: L% (total)= (Σ K)/Kmax(total) = (Σ L% * Kmax(skill)) / Kmax(total) ' Specialization: A being's power may change depending on if the user chooses to invest in a single skill and specialize or multiple skills and diversify. Take for example two identical beings, with the same skillset and years of seasoning. If the first being chooses to invest all of its seasoning ('''n years) into a single skill, its power would be: Σ (K^2)/Kmax=(n^2)/Kmax1+0+...+0= (n^2)/Kmax1 If the second being chose, instead, to invest its n years of seasoning into n different skills, giving each skill 1 year of seasoning each, its power would be: Σ (K^2)/Kmax=1^2/Kmax1+1^2/Kmax2+...1^2/Kmaxn Definitionally, for the first being to be specializing more than the second being, the proportion of n to Kmax1 must exceed all proportions of the 1 year of seasoning to the Kmax values of the skills they were applied to. For the sake of convenience in this particular example, let us assume that each skill has the same amount of seasoning required (although it will work assuming the statement before is met and the first being is specializing more). Kmax1=Kmax2=...=Kmaxn The being's power would be: =n/Kmax1 The second being is therefore only 1/n as strong as the first being. The hidden benefit the second being has though, is that the first being has only 1/n ways to use its ability compared to the second. This relationship explains why beings that specialize in a single skill are far more powerful than their more diverse counterparts, although nearly every being ends up investing in multiple skills, due to the high degree of specialization each single skill forces upon its user that renders it nearly useless for any situation. The sacrificing of utility of a skill, it's potential to be used, to achieve greater power when it is actually used, is possible on the level of individual skills. Through the creation and placement of specific limitations, a skill's power can be increased proportionally to the limitation's restrictiveness. The opposite holds true, as a skill's power drops when its limitations are released. Restrictions work to make a skill more powerful on the basis of equivalent exchange. However, in actuality, what they do is take seasoning away from the potential of making an ability work under a greater amount of conditions into making the ability work better in some other way. More seasoning, if available, can improve a being's strength as well; limitations merely shift how each skill specifically is used. Quality vs. Quantity and a Being's Strength: Debunking Common Conception Throughout the story, it is somewhat common knowledge that quality is the primary separating factor between Yoma, Awakened Being, and Abyssal One, which gives each class of being far greater power over the other. This assumption is true, but not, as is typically assumed, because Quality is more important than Quantity. The above phenomenon is where the idea of quality being superior to quantity stems from. Quality is not inherently superior to quantity, as both have equal contribution to a being's power (see proof 2). When a being invests in a single skill, it increases both that skill's quality and the being's net quantity (which happens to be entirely invested into that single skill). However, when a being invests in multiple skills, the increases to quality in each of the invested skills is not as great as they would be if seasoning were put entirely into a single skill. However, the increase to the being's net quantity is the same as if it were invested in a single skill, which is seen by both the being and outside observers as the being's Seasoning. Most beings who were wise enough to figure out the existence of quantity and quality came to conclusion quality was the more important of the two, correlating the increased strength associated with high-quality skills with the relatively higher quality of the particular skill. This assumption is correct, but not because quality is more important than quantity. Explanation of Disparities in Strength. Beings of higher quality generally are stronger than beings of lower quality, due to the above comparison of quantity vs quality. Generally, since beings with more seasoning can afford to unlock high-quality techniques, which have power proportional to the square of the seasoning used on them, they are far stronger than their lower peers. This explains why beings of higher quality, like abyssals, are so much stronger than even a top 5 awakened, and why top 5 claymores are far stronger than their single digit and double digit peers.' ' Infinite Potential Beings Some abilities are associated with having unlimited potential. The reason for this is not because there is no limit to the amount of seasoning that can be invested into a single skill, but because the being's ability allows for an unlimited number of skills to be created and utilized. Finding beings with unlimited potential is extremely rare, however, and does not have too significant an impact in real combat, as most of them never reach the point where having more skills is useful, due to having the same seasoning constraints as regular beings. Proof 4: Rate of Seasoning Seasoning is when yoki corrupts physical matter, "devouring" and integrating it into itself, making itself stronger by increasing its Quantity. For this reason, the rate of seasoning is the rate at which a being's yoki can integrate and "metabolize" what it has eaten. As stated above, the rate of seasoning in a being is dependent on a variety of factors. Physically not eating anything can theoretically stop Seasoning, as most beings need to eat a certain substance (usually raw biological materials, due to the way the yoki was brought into reality) and if they are deprived of it, will be unable to continue to season. However, if enough is eaten, the excess that has been digested physically, but not yet integrated into a being, is stored as reserves and slowly eaten at the being's rate of seasoning. This is why Awakened only experience hunger and Blood Mist (instinctual attempts to find food) when they are running low on reserves (as opposed to all the time like The Organization believes) and why awakened like Noble, who ate huge amounts of food very quickly, can live not feeling hunger or eating for very long periods of time. The rate of seasoning for each being differs slightly, although each seasons around the same rate. Having a special skill which slows down metabolism (23) or entering Child form can slow down a being's consumption of its reserves, causing it to season slower, although it allows them to last longer while maintaining their sanity from hunger-induced Blood Mist. Formulaically, an approximation can be derived for a being's rate of seasoning: Taking the derivative of seasoning/quantity: K=L%*Kmax, we get: dK=Kmax*dL dK/dt=Kmax*dL/dt So the being's ability to change its quantity (its rate of seasoning), is equal to Kmax*the rate at which the being's love increases. Plugging back into our original equation after taking its derivative, we get: Rate at which strength increases=2L%*dL/dt*Kmax= 2L%*dK/dt The question then becomes, what is dK/dt, the rate of change in a being's seasoning? Here, there is a difference between regular beings, and beings like the vanguards and THUMA users which have control over the flow of time around them. For regular beings, the flow of time for them is constant and they don't bother trying to enter the dark abyss to season quicker. dK/dt=1. Every second of normal time is turned into a second of seasoning (assuming the being has eaten enough to make this happen). However, for vanguards that can control the flow of time around them, their rate of seasoning increases as their power increases. For all beings that do this, dK/dt>=1. For a more precise formula, see below. How long a being can train in the void, and how much faster time flows there than in reality is dependent on a being's power (or Eye status), which lets them move "deeper" into the void, where time flows far faster, and also a being's mental strength, as most beings cannot withstand deep depths within the void mentally and must leave, cutting any training session short. Powerful beings, like Blanc and Icolde can slow down the perception of time to a near standstill. For most beings, this time increase is negligible. The increase in rate for Grace is very short, and at times, unnoticeable if it does exist. Most Claymores have similar limits to Grace, as seen with the time that Iris and 23 had to spend training. It should be noted that most beings cannot continue to train, even though time is flowing slowly, because they reach mental exhaustion and must stop. = Maximum Rate of Seasoning Achievable Although there are many factors that influence Seasoning, too many to pin down with mathematical precision due to their often qualitative nature, it is possible to estimate the maximum rate of seasoning any being may achieve. Barring ascended angels, who are unable to season naturally, a normal being will season at the same speed time is flowing past them, and a being that enters the Dark Abyss to train will season faster than time around them. For these beings, the increase in rate at which they can season is proportional to the Quality of their yoki. The quality of yoki is proportional to the quantity of yoki by a factor of 1/Kmax (proof 2) for each particular skill. Summated together to reflect the entirety of a being, this relationship still holds true (proof 3). This indicates that the increase in rate of seasoning is linearly proportional to the seasoning possessed by the being, giving us the equation: dK/dt=sK+1 Where s is some unknown, arbitrary proportionality constant representative of all factors influencing a being's ability to season. For beings that cannot season faster than regular time, this constant takes the value of 0''' and equation is left with the expected '''dK/dt=1 '''and solved to get '''K=t. Solving this differential equation for K, we get for the maximum seasoning achievable: K=(c*e^(s*t) - 1) / s where c is an integration constant and of variable value. *It should be noted that this particular formula cannot be used generally for the case when s=0, since mathematically, it would result in dividing by 0, so the formula dK/dt=1, with s=0 substituted in already, is used. Knowing the seasoning of a being at any two points in time would allow for both c '''and '''s '''to be solved, allowing the formula to predict any being's seasoning ability. For example, Vega can be estimated to have no seasoning the instant she was hybridized, and around 300 years later as a Vanguard, has 800 years worth of seasoning. Solving the equation at these two points gives us values of c=1 and s=0.00574. This model suggests that Vega could potentially become an Eternal in 729 years, an additional 429 years. However, this model was obviously based off rough calculations, and Vega's seasoning to get those numbers is based off a combination of different seasoning rates, as Vega is not constantly training in the Dark Abyss. This formula can be substituted back into the formula for a being's strength (proof 3) to find a being's strength with respect to time assuming nonstandard seasoning and assuming the being optimally invests the seasoning solely into a single skill at a time. '''strength=(((c*e^(s*t) - 1) / s) ^2) / Kmax For every skill in a being's arsenal This formula notably changes depending on which skills are invested in at what point in time, and thus, is not too useful for anything. However, this always will grow faster than that of a being seasoning at standard rate, a perk of seasoning nonlinearly. Hunger Beings become hungry to satisfy their constant need increase their quantity, This suggests that the degree of hunger a being experiences (its daily need to eat) is proportional to its current strength. Since this is a squared relationship with time, if normal seasoning is assumed, generally, more powerful beings can be estimated to require exponentially more food to be sustained. This increased hunger can be seen in the difference between a Voracious eater and a regular Yoma, where voracious eaters need far more food to sustain their increased size, and in Abyssal Ones, where Abyssals eat far more than a regular Awakened Being. Voracity The other way to increase seasoning quickly is to resort to Voracity, which can quickly increase seasoning greatly, although at the cost of mental stability. Voracity simply adds two different sources of yoki together, and therefore linearly increases seasoning. Voracity typically does not result in major seasoning benefits, as the ego of the devoured individual still survives, and retains its seasoning. This simply integrates the existences of other beings into the devour, which is the equivalent of adding another skill. Often, this can be net disadvantageous, as the devoured ego will continue to resist, weakening the devourer. Ascended Angels For ascended angels (e.g. Blanc), most formulas do still hold true. The individual strength of each of their skills (inclusive of techniques) is still quality*quantity. However, they have a seasoning rate of 0. Essentially, this means that their physical existence cannot be changed. On a spiritual level, they can unlock their skills and techniques, but they are limited in how they can use them in reality, as their Observed cannot change, and often cannot handle the full extent of the power of the Observer. Ascended angels season in a linear fashion due to requiring Voracity to grow, although typically, they can season faster than even an awakened training in the Dark Abyss due to the wide availability of Descendants, which give a relatively large amount of seasoning each. Awakening It is well known that awakening gives a slight boost in "seasoning", not just removing the limiters the former Claymore had. This occurs due to the awakening process changing the Minds of the Claymores into those of Awakened Beings. I moments where yoki is being freshly bonded or being ripped apart, like awakening, the mind is ripped apart and reformed. Since in awakened, this ripping destroys the human aspect of the mind, a purer mindset is created, as there is a lessening in conflict due to the destruction of the abusive human mind. This removes a being's limits, set by the human mind, and also increases the purity of the being, causing an increase solely in Quality of yoki and increasing the being's overall power. There is no actual increase in "seasoning", unless this seasoning is generated from the yoki devouring the body of its host in its entirety. If the claymore had extremely high quality yoki, the yoki's high compatibility with the body will enable it to convert the body extremely efficiently into seasoning in the absence of a limiting force, unlocking more skills than low-quality yoki. For this reason, it is possible for a being to instantly become an Eternal during Awakening. Angelicum Angelicum is notably the only substance in the SEA Universe that, without the effects of an otherworldly power (yoki or aether), produces effects unseen by and impossible for any material in real-life. Angelicum is a silvery metal that repulses both water and metals, including iron and other sources of Angelicum. Interestingly, the metal's repulsive abilities seem to not stem internal polarization like iron magnets, but from some unknown reason, although the magnitude and nature of the force seemingly are akin to two same charged substances repelling. Angelicum does not appear to repel all objects equally. Some substances are not repelled at all, while water is weakly repelled and metals are strongly repelled. Angelicum apparently is found in impure form in the ground and can be mined like any other metal. Angelicum appears to also be capable of a phenomenon similar to magnetic shielding, where certain materials can reduce the amount of repulsion from the angelicum to any substance contained behind them. Unexplained Properties Diamagnetism and Paramagnetism Water is diamagnetic while iron and metals are paramagnetic. Such a substance that can repel both using what is very similar to magnetic fields is impossible in real life. Natural Occurrence Angelicum naturally can be found in nature in chunks. However, Angelicum is self-repulsing, which would make the formation of any substantial amount of Angelicum an impossibility. Even if the metal were to somehow be compressed together, the moment pressure is released, the Angelicum would fly apart into fragments. The only way this could be possible, would be if the metallic bonds between Angelicum particles was great enough to resist the enormous repulsive force. However, metallic bonds are weak by nature, making this an impossibility. It is possible that a certain unknown substance attracts and bonds to Angelicum and itself well enough to create macroscopic deposits of Angelicum. However, then the angelicum chunks wouldn't be pure as stated in the story and the resultant chunk would have a net attraction rather than repulsion (unless the only thing the mysterious substance attracts is either Angelicum, or Angelicum and itself). The SEA Planet Gravity and Weight The world of SEA is far larger than Earth by far. Tolaine is estimated to be the size of Australia, and is considered a minor land mass, with Mainland continents being many times larger. As the planet is much larger than Earth, and likely has a similar composition, it is assumed the gravitational force on the planet is far greater than Earth's. However, due to the large Angelicum reserves in its crust, the effective weight of most objects on the planet is equal what they would weigh on earth. Seeing that nonmetallic and dry items still appear to weigh unnoticably more than they would on earth, the planet likely is far less dense than Earth (although still more massive), and the Angelicum repulsion from the crust is weak. Planetary Tilt The tilt of the world of SEA is unknown. However, the planet has polar ice caps, similar to Earth's Arctic and Antarctic circles. Alphonse, particularly the Deep mountains are situated just within one of these circles, seeing as during the winters, they remain dark for months. This may be a mistake though, seeing as Tolaine's size compared to the rest of the world is miniscule, meaning that the rest of the island would experience very chilly weather year round regardless of warm ocean currents. Indications has been made in-story that the weather of Alphonse might not be completely natural, making the climate in that area affected by external causes with the result of a arctic climate the part of the continent currently experience. For this reason, it can be assumed that the near entirety of Lune de Reign is in one of these ice caps, seeing as it is frozen year round. During times of no light, the island would become incredibly frigid, making invasion practically impossible. Days and Years The days and years of the world of SEA likely coincides with those of earth. Moon The world of SEA has a moon, meaning it has tides. Category:Silver Eyed Angel Universe